


What's the Password?

by knightsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Funny, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofren/pseuds/knightsofren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just imagine Poe as this cute lil man child who plays pranks in his spare time on base so this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the Password?

"Poe Dameron, you get back here right now!"

"Never!"

It was just another typical day on base; you were working away, fixing up your X-wing when Mister Poe Dameron swoops in and decides to your steal your box of tools.

The guy was a real prankster. It was hilarious what he'd get up too but sometimes, it was just too much - like right now and it didn't help that you weren't in the best mood today.

"Poe!" You yell out again, chasing him down the long metallic hallways, the sound of your boots echoing the walls as your footsteps are heavy, trying to keep up with him. You followed him all the way from the hangars to the living quarters - which are on two opposite sides of the base. You were unbelievably mad at him.

He makes a sudden sharp left turn and runs through the sliding doors into his dorm. You let out a loud sigh as the doors close in front of your face. You try to open them, but of course, they're locked.

"Poe, open the doors." You yell, your hand placed on your hip as you wait impatiently.

"What's the password?" He mocks, a smiling playing on his face - even though you don't see it - you just knew he was getting a kick out of this.

"Some people actually like to do their jobs around here, unlike you - Poe Dameron - who chooses to ruin everyone's day!" You yell back a little too harshly and you regret it after moments of silence.

"Wrong password." He simply calls out making you groan in frustration.

"Seriously, Dameron. I've had enough."

Much to your surprise, the doors fly open and there stands Poe, leaning against the frame, your tools in hand with the biggest grin on his face.

"Please, just give me my tools." You spat, grinding your teeth out of frustration.

"Maybe if you were a little nicer."

"I said please."

"Not good enough."

"You're such a child, you know that, right?" You raise your eyebrows at him, crossing your arms but he only smirks back at you, waiting for you to continue.

You take a deep breath, trying to let out every bit of anger bubbling up inside you. You relax your muscles and let out a forced smile.

"Poe Dameron, may I please have my tools back?" You flutter in the nicest voice you could put on at the moment. Poe stares at you with amusement playing in his eyes before he lifts the box in front of him. You take it gently and smile at him.

"Thank you, Poe Dameron." You nod, enjoying the smile he still had plastered on his face.

"You're welcome, [Y/N] [L/N]." 

You were about to leave when you noticed Poe never dropped his smile, or his gaze on you. Knowing the man well, you knew he was up to something so you open the box before you leave, just to double check. Once you do, you notice everything there; expect for a wrench. He takes that missing wrench from his back pocket and waves it in your face.

"All right, hand it over." You say, closing the lid once again and putting your hand out in front of you.

"On one condition." He informs and you sigh.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me."

"No."

"Fine, no wrench."

You let out a frustrated sigh as you brace yourself for the words you're about to say.

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you. Just one." You say sternly, pointing a figure at your wrench. "Can I have it back now?"

"Sure." He shrugs before handing back to you. "I'll be at your dorm for eight." He smiles before closing the doors.

Maybe the date won't be so bad.


End file.
